


After Hours

by BlackKite7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, i think at least whoops, mostly smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKite7/pseuds/BlackKite7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are…<i>other</i> ways to blow off steam, you know…” Oikawa hinted, biting down on his lip when Kyoutani’s sharp eyes twitched a little, a barely-there sign that he caught his meaning.</p><p>“That’s a bad idea.” Kyoutani’s voice sounded strained. Like he was warding off the temptation, if only just.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a heck of a lot of smut recently and now I get to add another rare-pair to my list of things that will eventually be the death of me (courtesy of a headcanon-ish post by tumblr-user seijhoe and an anon encouraging me to write things). This wasn't supposed to be so long but it is and wow. Yeah. This happened.
> 
> About halfway through I remembered that Kyoutani doesn't exactly listen to Oikawa so apologies in advance if his characterisation seems off at times :x
> 
> ps: I decided to write this as a dance-au thing because I'm very weak and I adore dance au's and I'll probably make more dance au's in the future okay bye enjoy toodle loo~

An early morning phone call surprised Oikawa, who had been pleasantly enjoying his morning cup of coffee on his balcony. The chiming of his phone startled him enough that he almost dropped his mug over the edge, just barely catching it and cursing at the warm liquid sloshing from the rim and spilling over his fingers.

With a childish pout he hastily wiped his fingers on his pyjama shirt and answered his phone, setting it to speaker mode as it carried it and the mug inside with sticky fingers.

“What?” He grumped as he made his way into his kitchen to wash his hands.

“ _Wow, rude this morning, aren’t you?_ ” Iwaizumi’s voice was stiff and groggy, words a little garbled through the speaker. It sounded as if he had just woken up.

“Shut up, I spilled my coffee because of you.” Oikawa whined and set his phone down on the counter as he began to wash his hands, meticulously scrubbing his fingers.

“ _Aw, crying over spilled milk are you?_ ” Iwaizumi teased and Oikawa huffed loudly in response. “ _Anyway, I just got a call from the studio leaser. The renovations have been moved forward so our studio slot has been moved._ ”

“You’re kidding.” Oikawa snapped the words incredulously, his blissful morning mood turning foul. They had been lucky enough to find part-time work doing something they had found more enjoyable than thought possible. Hosting dance lessons at local studio had become a weekly routine that kept their small group of friends together even through varying university studies. “We were supposed to have a few weeks’ notice on that, at the least!”

“ _That’s what I said. The contractors are already on site so we can’t do shit._ ” Iwaizumi groaned, and Oikawa could tell he was supressing a yawn. “ _Anyway. Studio slot. We’ve been moved to a late evening class, seven-pm._ ”

“That’s way too late.” Oikawa grumbled and pouted, beginning to ramble about how it was too short notice for those that were taking the classes they ran. Iwaizumi only made a series of grunts in agreement. With a heavy sigh, he dried his hands and leaned against the counter, tilting his head to be closer to his phone. “Ugh…we have to call everyone to let them know too.”

“ _You mind taking care of that? I’ve still gotta call Matsukawa and Hanamaki to let them know about their studio slot._ ” With his sluggish tone, it was far more likely he would fall asleep in the process.

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll call them. And I’ll sort out the class. You go back to sleep.” Oikawa smiled a little at the appreciative humming noise Iwaizumi made into the phone.

“ _Thanks partner._ ” The words were mumbled, soft and tired, and Oikawa laughed.

“Go to sleep, Iwa-chan.” He told him firmly and there was another muffled humming noise, almost a snore, and Oikawa rolled his eyes as he hung up with a broad smile.

The next hour of his morning was pacing around his small apartment and talking on the phone, occasionally forgetting to mind the edge of the couch and bumping into it. It had been easy to get a hold of Matsukawa and Hanamaki; Hanamaki was an early riser like himself and living together meant he was always able to wake Matsukawa up for anything important. He’d been given no end of grief by them both, their voices heavy with sarcasm as they mockingly blamed Oikawa for receiving a bad studio time and ordered him to treat them to something fancy.

Oikawa endured the call to the best of his ability before they relented and explained they would contact their own class to inform them about the studio slot change, both of them thanking Oikawa wholeheartedly before hanging up. From there, he made a series of short calls to explain the situation to those that had enrolled in his and Iwaizumi’s class. Sending a text seemed too impersonal, and given the circumstances, Oikawa felt the need to apologise as best he could in the moment. One by one, the calls began and ended, with everyone being agreeable to the change and having a tiny joke with Oikawa about how annoying it was.

Eventually, Oikawa paused in between his calls, his finger hovering over a contact number, the name bringing a sly smile to his face. Kyoutani Kentarou – teasingly labelled _Kyouken-chan_ in his contacts list. With an almost whimsical sigh, Oikawa called the number and held the phone to his ear. The tone rang a few times, and Oikawa could practically imagine his reaction. Wariness, wondering about the reason for the call, hesitant to pick up – maybe even letting the phone ring for longer out of childish spite.

Eventually, the tone ended and the call was accepted. Oikawa waited a few seconds; he could hear Kyoutani breathing into the receive quietly, but there was no greeting on his part.

“Good morning, Kyouken-chan~” Oikawa hummed the words pleasantly. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

There was a long silence and Oikawa readied to speak again, certain Kyoutani wouldn’t respond. “No.” The word was curt and gruff, and Oikawa’s smile widened a little.

“Good, good. Sorry to call you out of the blue like this,” Oikawa began, his fingers unconsciously drawing circular patterns an end table he came to a halt beside, “but our studio time has been changed. The renovations have been moved forward so we’ll be in the backrooms. Our classes are now going to run from seven to nine. I know it’s really short notice but, well, this is the hand we’ve been dealt.”

Oikawa laughed nervously into the receiver, and when there was no reply, he swallowed and spoke again.

“Will you still come?”

Another quiet silence, though Oikawa could hear something rustling on the other line, a sound of movement. “Yes.” Kyoutani’s responses were as simple as they could be. It was almost endearing, if a little frustrating. It made Oikawa want to tease him just to get a rise out of him, to hear a little more emotion in his face and a different spark in his eyes – though he didn’t quite mind the usual piercing gaze that often sent a shiver down his spine.

“Good, good. I look forward to seeing you tonight, Kyouken-chan.” He spoke the words with genuine sincerity, and for a moment, Oikawa thought he heard Kyoutani exhale in surprise, a soft and almost inaudible gasp.

He knew better than to expect a goodbye. The call ended by Kyoutani’s decision without another word and Oikawa listened to the dead dial tone beep in his ear for a moment before sighing and twisting his body to lean against the wall. Raising his head, Oikawa stared at the roof, biting down on his lip to keep himself from smiling.

It would be a many long hours until he would need to start getting ready. With another sigh, Oikawa continued to scroll through his contacts list, his thoughts wandering towards one particular subject while his mouth moved unconsciously.

 

* * *

 

 

The studio room was all painted brick walls, with one side of the room consistently entirely of wide panelled floor to ceiling mirrors. Personal belongings were tucked neatly along the far wall near the entrance, where a crowd of bodies stood cheering and hollering in excitement.

The sound of music in the room was near deafening but restricted to that room alone. A slow beat bounced off the walls and filled Oikawa’s ears as his limbs moved in accordance to the music, every move practiced and perfected. Iwaizumi mimed the same dance, the two moving in complete sync side by side as they performed the full demonstration of the many dance moves they had been displaying and helping the class practice.

The shirts they wore were drenched with sweat after hours of continuous movement; the fabric clinging to their chests and drawing more than a few wandering gazes. Iwaizumi was a little more susceptible to the extra attention, a faint blush on his face from the lascivious eyes drinking in the sight of glistening tanned muscles, and Oikawa had to keep himself from sniggering in the middle of the dance.

The beat picked up, shifting to a quicker pace during the bridge to the song’s chorus, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi dropped low for an instant before springing up, feet stepping quickly in time and hips rolling forward into a new part of the dance that encouraged several of their attending students to whistle loudly. Oikawa’s eyes drifted as they spun, his gaze catching another’s for a brief moment before he looked away to face the mirror again. A little too familiar and too pleasant chill crept over his skin, raising the hair on the back of his neck and making his skin prickle with goose bumps.

Kyoutani was still there, hiding in the back of the small crowd, his eyes following every movement Oikawa made with that distant and sour look on his face. It always made Oikawa feel a little giddy – and perhaps a little vain – to know that Kyoutani was paying attention to him instead of outright ignoring him instead. He knew that the others were watching too, but Kyoutani was staring pointedly, eyes just a little sharper and with a little more intent. Oikawa’s heart was beating out of rhythm by that point, and not only from the rhythm of the music and the exertion of his body.

The feeling was short-lived however, lasting only until the end of the song when the crowd of students applauded Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s routine. When Oikawa’s gaze wandered back, seeking those almost hostile looking eyes, and was disappointed – but not surprised – when he didn’t find them. His bag was gone too, which meant he had completely vacated the studio, and Oikawa let out a soft sigh as Iwaizumi gave instructions to the other students.

An hour went by, maybe a little more, and their time slot came to an end. Hearing the same music on repeat had gotten a little tiring, but rehearsing the dance steps kept his blood warm enough that he didn’t get too bored. The class was dismissed and they said their farewells, and while Oikawa and Iwaizumi were packing up the portable music player they’d brought with them, two echoing voices called out from the doorway.

“Hanger-san!” The voices rang out at the exact same time, there being no need for a countdown, and Matsukawa and Hanamaki poked their heads into the studio room. Iwaizumi let out a loud snort as he covered his mouth so not to laugh and Oikawa swatted at his arm several times.

“Stop laughing, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shoved against his arm one last time as they walked towards the door, and Iwaizumi pushed him back lightly.

“Sorry, Hanger.” Oikawa’s pout deepened at the wide smirk on all their faces. They were enjoying themselves a little too much for his liking.

“Want to get a bite to eat? I’m starving.” Hanamaki began to ramble about a nice ramen shop nearby, giving Oikawa a pointed look that said ‘ _you still owe me dinner_.’

“You’re always hungry, Makki-chan. It’s unfair that you never gain any weight.” Oikawa whined and crossed his arms over his chest, a firm denial of his less-than-a-request gaze.

“Green’s a terrible colour on you.” Matsukawa joined in on the teasing and Oikawa poked his tongue out at him as he shooed them away from the door so he could lock up the studio.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki walked ahead down the narrow and dimly light hallway with Iwaizumi following at their heels, neither fully indulging in Hanamaki’s insistence for a late night meal while Oikawa locked the studio room.

“Oh, right, Oikawa,” Hanamaki stopped in the middle of his sentence, cocking his head back to smirk at Oikawa over his shoulder, “you mind taking care of the dog?”

The question caught him off guard for a moment, and noticing the knowing look in their eyes and the broad grins tugging at their lips, Oikawa could only laugh through a sigh as he smiled back.

“Sure thing.” Oikawa replied and stuffed the keys in his pocket as he took a step back to go in the opposite direction.

“Be careful, I hear he bites~”

“I’m pretty sure he likes it like that.”

“Mattsun!” Oikawa shouted at him without meaning to, his face turning red quickly as watched his friends quickly skip around a corner, laughing loudly and far too pleased with themselves.

Oikawa huffed loudly and turned away, turning a turn to walk up a flight of stairs while rubbing his cheeks, frowning at the heat rising on them. He was able to calm down as he hopped up the stairs two at a time, his bag bouncing against his hip until he reached the top. The hallway was quiet, empty and lifeless due to the late hour. Very few lessons ran past ten, but the studio remained open until midnight for maintenance crews and now for the renovation teams working through the lower floors near the front of the complex.

Oikawa took a left, heading down the hallway to one of the smaller studio rooms that wasn’t used all too often. Because of this, it was generally reserved for smaller classes or for solo practice. The door was slightly ajar, with light streaming through the gap and Oikawa peered in just to be certain before going inside.

The studio’s young pup was indeed in there, dancing alone under fluorescent lights that made taut muscles gleam. He had a pair of earbuds in, and Oikawa could faintly hear the song blaring through the small speakers over the sound of fabric shifting and sneakers squeaking and sliding across the floor. He could tell the song had a fast and heavy beat, and Kyoutani seemed to dance to its tune without thought, every step meaningful and full of energy.

Kyoutani’s dancing could be erratic at the best of times. He had far too much energy to release, a little more punch he wanted to add to everything to get the fullest enjoyment out of it. It wasn’t because it was some sort of release from a bad home life, or just a means to reduce stress. Oikawa could tell he was simply enjoying himself, and it made Oikawa smile and he leaned against the doorjamb, content to watch the way Kyoutani danced. His eyes lidded a little as he watched Kyoutani’s hand slide from the back of his neck down his chest – only seeing the act in the mirror – and towards his pelvis as his hips dropped and spread into the next movement. Shoulders and hips rolled forward, muscles tensed, and Oikawa swallowed hard as something stirred in his gut.

His feet spun, his body twisting slightly, and suddenly the dance came to a halt as his eyes flicked towards the door, just barely catching sight of Oikawa standing there. A smile quickly took over Oikawa’s expression and he didn’t hesitate to push into the room and make his way over. Kyoutani raised a hand to tug on the cord of his headphones, the earbuds plucked from his ears. When Oikawa got a little too close, Kyoutani took a step back, keeping a respectable distance between them, and Oikawa thought it rather cute.

“On your lonesome again?” Oikawa asked with a cunning smile, and Kyoutani’s gaze narrowed at him, his chest heaving up and down as he quietly breathed. Oikawa made a conscious effort to ensure his gaze didn’t drop. Kyoutani wore a pair of loose joggers and a tank top that was slim to the fit and exposed the thick muscles of his arms. “If you keep leaving my class to dance on your own like this, I’m going to start thinking you want me to chase you.”

Anyone would have felt their blood run cold at the sharp glare Kyoutani sent Oikawa, but on the contrary, it made Oikawa feel warm inside, a pleasant heat rising under his skin from a flustered stare that could easily be mistaken for irritation. Oikawa knew how to differentiate between them; the bright lights above their heads helped him to see the tiniest pink flush on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Kyoutani said nothing in response to the accusation, and Oikawa couldn’t decide whether he was being deliberately quiet or if he had stunned him into silence. He was used to these sorts of reactions from him; the standoffish nature that came with wariness. It only made him want to pursue him, to draw something out of him. The fact that he could make Kyoutani nervous enough to be wary only encouraged him.

“Hmm. Well, since we’re here…” Oikawa hoisted the strap of his bag over his head and lightly tossed it to slide across the floor to bang against the mirror before stepping into Kyoutani’s personal space faster than he could retreat. He tugged at the cord of his headphones and reached to grab his phone, swiping through his music while Kyoutani glared at him.

“Oi...!” Kyoutani made a move to snatch his phone back but Oikawa lightly slapped his hand, grinning at him.

“Oh, don’t be shy! I want to see you preform the routine from class.” Oikawa grinned at him as he set a song on repeat and carefully put it down on the floor, the volume turned up at high as it could go. He turned on his heel quickly and moved to stand just a little ahead of Kyoutani, eyes wandering over him in the mirror. “It’ll help you calm down. You look a little restless, Kentarou.”

One of Oikawa’s greatest pleasures was calling Kyoutani by his given name. He did so often, and without permission, and he couldn’t help but smile as Kyoutani struggled every time to find a means to deal with the affectionate way his name was called.

The beginning of the song began to fade away, and Oikawa was quick to shift into the first steps of the dance routine. Kyoutani was hesitant to do the same, and for the first time without having to tell him so, Kyoutani willingly began to dance, standing just a little behind him, giving Oikawa the perfect view of him in the mirror.

Every movement was accentuated – every subtle sliding of hands and swishing of hips was emphasised, and Oikawa could feel his blood running hot under his skin, like molten lava was burning through his veins with the way Kyoutani’s eyes followed him, breaking away briefly to wander and admire the rear view before coming back to the mirror.

Oikawa wondered if today might be the end of this game that they played; wondered if today might be the day Kyoutani got fed up with his hardly subtle attempts to tempt him. Oikawa had no idea how long it had been going on for – weeks, months? The fact that Kyoutani was still there, still watching him with a well-hidden want in his eyes that Oikawa had slowly seen through, it only made him want to try harder to break down what self-control he had.

The danced through the routine once, and then twice, but as Oikawa readied himself to begin a third time, he saw Kyoutani straightened his stance, no longer looking willing to dance. Arching a brow, Oikawa turned to face him, ignoring the music as he put a hand on his hip and tilted his head while giving him the onceover – or rather the twice-over, with how his gaze continued to wander.

“All done? Feel a bit better now?” Oikawa asked, his words spoken through soft breathes.

Kyoutani shook his head, if only a little. “I don’t.”

“Still pent-up? Tsk, tsk…” Oikawa began to tease him, a coy smile tugging at his lips up until Kyoutani narrowed his eyes at him and tugged at the collar of his shirt, lifting the hem up to wipe the sweat from his face. The brief glimpse of twitching abs made Oikawa suck in a quick breath. Feeling that same stirring in his gut, twisting and clenching, Oikawa stepped forward, hand outstretched and fingertips grazing against the muscles of his stomach.

Kyoutani flinched, in a very noticeable way at that, and dropped his hand to grab Oikawa’s wrist. His grip was tight and unforgiving but he didn’t pull Oikawa’s hand away. Feeling a little bold with that knowledge under his belt, Oikawa glided his fingers up and rested his palm against his chest, sliding it up. He couldn’t help but feel a little proud at the soft sigh Kyoutani released, a tiny shudder crawling over his skin as his hot breath skimmed over his skin.

“There are… _other_ ways to blow off steam, you know…” Oikawa hinted, biting down on his lip when Kyoutani’s sharp eyes twitched a little, a barely-there sign that he caught his meaning.

“That’s a bad idea.” Kyoutani’s voice sounded strained. Like he was warding off the temptation, if only just.

Not this time.

Oikawa didn’t want to be denied, didn’t want to lose the intoxicating heat surging through his body, didn’t want Kyoutani to slink away and leave him aching in want.

“Maybe,” Oikawa replied and lowered his head a little to ghost his lips over Kyoutani’s as he leaned into him, pressing his body to his, “but I think you’d have more fun trying to make a mess of me more than anything else.”

Kyoutani opened his mouth to say something, but whatever words he was ready to say were swallowed by Oikawa. Oikawa kissed him roughly, greedily, and his body shook with a tremor with how Kyoutani growled against his lips, returning the kiss with a lot more pressure. Oikawa used his free hand to grab hold of Kyoutani’s shirt, tugging on it as he took several quick steps back, Kyoutani chasing after him and all but devouring him in that lustful kiss.

When Oikawa back hit the mirrored wall, he hoisted a leg up to hook it around Kyoutani’s hip and was more than a little pleased when his hand reached to hold it up. Oikawa sighed into his mouth when Kyoutani ground his hips hard against him and felt fingers began to tightly press into his thigh – it probably didn’t help that he was wearing a pair of men’s gym tights, the thin fabric making it a lot easier for Kyoutani to draw a moan from his throat.

“Mhh-! C’mon Kentarou,” Oikawa backed out of the kiss a little and grabbed his cheek, holding his jaw open enough to drag his tongue over the roof of his mouth and teeth before leaning back against the mirror, “sink your teeth in.”

Kyoutani didn’t need another invitation. Oikawa saw it briefly; a look of complete desire in his eyes that had risen to the surface. Suddenly Kyoutani dropped his head, burying it into the crook of Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa sighed pleasantly, his hands roaming under Kyoutani’s shirt and over the muscles of his back as he felt lips sliding over his neck.

The feeling of teeth digging deep into his skin made him jolt against him while letting out a loud moan, and Kyoutani pushed back hard against his body to keep him against the mirror, grinding up against him all the while.

Oikawa’s breath quickly hitched in his throat when Kyoutani bit him for a second time, and then a third, continuing until the left side of his neck was red with love bites and crescent indentations made by his teeth. Each bite drew a loud, excited moan from Oikawa’s lip, and he was glad for the way Kyoutani’s hips rutted against his own, especially when he could feel him growing hard.

Fingertips glided over Kyoutani’s chest, sliding low and tracing the hard lines of his chest before carelessly slipping under the hem of his joggers and giving him a hard squeeze. Kyoutani shuddered, bucking his hips into his hands.

“Get on your knees…” Kyoutani spoke in a deep, growling voice, the heated words passing by the shell of his ear and making Oikawa tremble.

Oikawa dropped his head as he lowered slowly, relying on Kyoutani to keep steady as he leaned against him and kissed down his neck and chest, unhappy with the fabric covering his chest but forgetting about it quickly. Once on his knees, Kyoutani reached down to grab a handful of his hair to tilt his head back. The touch was far gentler than Oikawa expected – at least at first. His fingers slipped through his hair, sliding until he grabbed a handful and tugged his head back as Oikawa’s hands lifted to grab at the hem of his pants to bring them down.

He didn’t waste time, didn’t beat around the bush or try to make him wait. Oikawa took him in his mouth quickly, sighing around his thick cock as he slid his lips over the shaft, feeling himself growing harder at the way Kyoutani bucked into his mouth and stiffened. The gym tights he was wearing suddenly became uncomfortable, now feeling a little too tight around his pelvis the more aroused he felt. Hooking one arm under Kyoutani’s thigh, Oikawa reached to bury a hand under his pants to give himself a little release.

“Don’t.” Kyoutani’s voice was sharp, just as gruff as before, and Oikawa moaned around his cock when the hand in his hair gave a rough tug. “Focus on me…” When Oikawa looked up at him, the expression on his face didn’t match his tone. Squinted eyes, teeth biting hard in his lip, the faintest blush on his face; Oikawa smiled around his thickness before sliding his other hand up his leg, ignoring himself in favour of appeasing him.

Oikawa swallowed hard as he tugged on Kyoutani’s thighs, encouraging him to thrust into his mouth as he did his best to relax his throat, breathing hard through his nose with his mouth full. It wasn’t long before Kyoutani was completely hard in his mouth, cock throbbing and dripping with saliva and pre-come every time he pulled back only to thrust it deep into the warmth of Oikawa’s mouth. The hand in his hair tugged hard, keeping his head steady while Kyoutani continued to thrust.

Looking up at him under his lashes, Oikawa could see the strain in his face, making it stiffen as he shut his eyes and breathed out quietly, soft moans beginning to part his lips whenever Oikawa dragged his tongue hard over the wet slit of his cock.

Kyoutani’s mind emptied of any and all thought as Oikawa’s fingers dug into his thighs and sucked him harder, a low growl resounding from deep in his chest as he bucked hard into his mouth again and again. He began to chase after the pleasure that Oikawa was bringing him; his hips jutted forward at quick and rough intervals and he made a conscious effort to keep his legs straight, lest his ever so slightly buckling knees give out.

A loud moan escaped his lips when he felt Oikawa’s tongue sliding along his length as he sucked and he gripped his hair tightly while thrusting harder into his mouth, his orgasm beginning to break upon him. He thrust several more times, each buck of his hips slowing dramatically as he came in Oikawa’s mouth, his free hand reaching down to grab a fistful of his shirt and drag him up off his knees a little more and closer to his pelvis.

Oikawa hugged his legs and hips tightly, continuing to suck his cock as Kyoutani came hot in his mouth, and he closed his eyes and he took as much of him in as he could while swallowing greedily, the sensation making Kyoutani shudder and thrust forward out of reflex. The fingers buried in his hair loosened quickly, softly running through dark brown locks before tightening for a brief moment.

Oikawa didn’t peel away from his hips until Kyoutani had become still above him, chest heaving as he blinked away the hazy fog that had fallen over his mind while he came.

“Kentarou.” Oikawa whispered his name and tugged on his shirt. He pulled Kyoutani down onto his knees and leaned in to lick his lips, sighing into his mouth gently. “I want you to fuck me.”

Kyoutani pursued his lips, looking a little unhappy for a moment. “I don’t have a condom…or anything…” Never in all his life did Oikawa think he’d ever hear Kyoutani say the word _condom_ of all things, but he didn’t stop to have a giggle over it. Oikawa pushed against his chest gently, putting enough space between them that he could lean far to the side and snatch the strap of his bag, pulling it close and beginning to search through it. He always kept a few condoms on hand for such occasions – and in the no longer vain hope he might get into this situation with _him_ – as well as a small, typically one or two use bottle of lube.

“Do you know how to do it?” Oikawa asked him as he slumped back against the mirror, smiling up at Kyoutani. The blush the came over his face was all too telling and rather cute, not that he dared to say that aloud in the moment. “Well then, let me show you.”

Oikawa shifted, spreading his legs and resting them over Kyoutani’s thighs and trembling when Kyoutani took it upon himself to pull down the gym tights he wore, his cock pressing hard against his boxer-briefs. Strips of the tights and then quickly his underwear, Oikawa bit down on his lip and felt his skin warming with the way Kyoutani stared at him. A hand quickly dove under his shirt, lifting it up to increase the amount of skin he could see, and Oikawa saw him visibly swallow at the sight, something that made his cock twitch upward slightly.

Kyoutani didn’t seem the least bit disinterested by this stage. Oikawa would have been rather put out if he suddenly decided he no longer wanted any part of this, but that was hardly the case. Kyoutani’s hand moved to grip his thighs, fingers pressing against the dense muscle as Oikawa applied a generous amount of lubricant onto his fingers. Sucking his low lip into his mouth, Oikawa began with one finger. He was no stranger to the feeling; he knew where he felt best and how long it would take to be comfortable stretched. His cock was almost painfully hard; mostly due to a lack of stimulation and the way his hips bucked up and twitched under Kyoutani’s intense stare. He resisted the urge to touch himself, reminding himself to breath as he pushed his finger deeper, moaning low in his throat as he added another.

Enjoying the way Kyoutani watched him, Oikawa decided to up the ante a little, beginning to finger himself a little quicker and a little harder, shuddering on his lap as he pleasured himself. He could feel Kyoutani’s fingers digging harder into his thighs, twitching a little as he watched.

“Mh…Kentarou, do you want to do it as well?” Oikawa asked quickly, and he smirked a little when he saw Kyoutani nod. “Give me your hand-ah! F-fuck, quickly…!”

Oikawa’s back arched up, lifting off the mirror and into Kyoutani’s chest, and Kyoutani quickly complied and nervously slid one of his hands to Oikawa’s backside. Oikawa used his free hand to coat his fingers in the lubricant before carefully bringing his hand to his twitching entrance, moaning as he spread his fingers a little to guide his in. Kyoutani blushed at the sight, biting hard into his lip again as he slowly pushed his index deeper alongside Oikawa’s fingers.

“A-ahh…! T-there…” Oikawa moaned, his back arching up against as he leaned forward to press his face against Kyoutani’s shoulder. He tilted his head to the side and sighed into his ear, shuddering when Kyoutani pressed against his prostate hesitantly. “R-right there…m-more…”

Kyoutani nodded, fingers digging harder into Oikawa’s thigh as he began to thrust his finger deep, pressing against Oikawa’s prostate. Oikawa moaned, moving his fingers alongside Kyoutani’s and bucking his hips up, his cock dripping with pre-come that slid down his ass. The hand of his thigh moved down, gliding over his groin to rub his cock, stroking hard from the base up to the tip and back down again. Oikawa shivered, moaning into Kyoutani’s ear as he clung to him with his free hand.

“Ahh f-fuck! H-Harder, Kenta-ah!” Oikawa called out his name, the word interrupted by a moan as Kyoutani quickly picked up his pace, having received permission to do so.

Pumping Oikawa’s cock hard in one hand, he added another finger and began to thrust them deeper inside him, pressing against his prostate every time until Oikawa pulled his own hand free to push his thigh further to side and give him more room. His hips jolted forward, shaking up and down slightly to match the rhythm of his hands as best he could, and Oikawa let out an obscene moan when Kyoutani bit his neck again, beginning to leave a new trail of marks on the right side of his neck.

Of all things, it was the slightest grazing of teeth over a soft spot under his ear that pushed Oikawa over the edge. It had been a gentle touch, just the right kind that sent his already overstimulated nerves on fire, and he came quickly in the hand that continued to stroke him, although at a much slower pace. Kyoutani’s fingers were slowly removed, and Oikawa had the privilege of several moments of stillness as he endured the aftershocks of his climax.

Hands moved to hold his hips, kneading them softly and giving them an awkward squeeze as Kyoutani pulled Oikawa closer on his lap. “Oikawa…” his name was murmured by his ear, quietly, hesitantly, but no less rough.

“Mh?” Oikawa hummed, nudging his head as he arched his back into his chest and began to grind his body against his, eager for more. “What is it?”

Kyoutani went silent, fingers pressing harder into his hips, and Oikawa let out another low groan when his hips began to grind against his ass. “Turn around…” Oikawa could tell it wasn’t what he had intended to say, but he complied nonetheless.

Oikawa carefully pried his legs off Kyoutani’s to turn around, facing the mirror as Kyoutani pulled him back onto his lap quickly, his face hidden in Oikawa’s shoulder while he hastily put on a condom. Oikawa might have been troubled by that if he weren’t distracted by the feeling of Kyoutani’s fingers rubbing against his entrance, spreading him open a little too quickly while rubbing the head against him. Oikawa arched his back up and bit down hard on his lip to keep from crying out too loudly.

Kyoutani slowed, feeling the way Oikawa tensed up on his lap, and waited a moment before thrusting in, moaning into Oikawa’s shoulder from the tight heat that quickly surrounded his cock. He bucked his hips without meaning to and Oikawa jolted on his lap, twitching as he reached back to grip at Kyoutani’s neck and hair.

“F-fuck…!” Oikawa called out, breathing heavily as he shifted on his knees to push himself down further on Kyoutani’s cock, releasing a long, drawl of a moan in the process.

“Oikawa…” there is was again, that quiet, hesitant voice that was quite unlike the Kyoutani he knew. Oikawa pulled on his neck, drawing his head up a little, and added a little pressure to the skin under his fingers to encourage him to keep talking. Oikawa could just barely see his eyes; half-lidden, laden with desire but he could see the nervousness in lashes that fluttered and twitched. “Does it hurt?”

The question was so soft spoken that it took him by surprise. Oikawa smiled widely. He knew Kyoutani wasn’t a bad person; misunderstood due to his standoffish and sometimes hostile appearance, but there was still a lot more to him – a softer side that Oikawa knew was there but had rarely ever having seen. Oikawa leaned back heavily against his chest and settled himself nicely on his lap, sighing while dragging his nails over the back of Kyoutani’s neck, and smiled more when he felt him shudder.

“I’ll tell you if it hurts, Kentarou.” Oikawa told him firmly and rolled his hips back and forth, rocking himself on his lap and sighing as he tightened around Kyoutani’s cock and smirking when he felt Kyoutani tremble again. “I’m not fragile. Fuck me as hard as you want. I want you to.”

Kyoutani lifted his head after those words and bit down hard on Oikawa’s shoulder, drawing out another loud moan from him as he lifted his hips and promptly brought him back down on his cock, thrusting up into him as he guided Oikawa on his lap. He started slow, almost agonisingly so, until his pace suddenly picked up quickly enough to make Oikawa release a voiceless cry of pleasure, his head dropping back against Kyoutani’s shoulder and back arching off his chest.

A shudder rippled through him as he felt Kyoutani’s hand slide up the centre of his chest to bring his hand to his mouth, three of his fingers slipping past his lips and being pressed into his mouth. Oikawa moaned around them, closing his lips around them as he licked and sucked Kyoutani’s fingers, trembling every time Kyoutani roughly thrust into him from behind, his hips banging hard against his ass.

Oikawa shook almost violently when he felt the head of Kyoutani’s cock grazing his prostate, uttering a hoarse moan as he spread his legs and lowered himself on him, desperate to feel him thrust against that spot again. Kyoutani quickly picked up on what had caused the sudden reaction, moving to slide his hand from his hip to his cock and stroking it while thrusting harder into him, beginning to thrust against his prostate with more force than Oikawa thought he could handle for a moment.

“F-fuck! M-more…! H-harder…!” Oikawa moaned the words when Kyoutani removed his fingers from his mouth. Oikawa began to shake his hips hard to double the pleasure that was building in the pit of his stomach, especially when Kyoutani continued to buck his hips harder, somehow managing to thrust deeper, all the while throbbing inside him.

Shifting his position, Kyoutani raised himself onto his knees and pushed on the small of Oikawa’s back, encouraging him to bend over. Oikawa sprawled forward, resting his chin on his folded elbows as he arched his back low against the floor, staring up at Kyoutani in the mirror. Oikawa could see his face twisting, expression twitching when Oikawa clenched around him tightly and shuddered with a moan. The hand on his back slid up his spine to curl around the back of his neck, pinning him down whilst the other rested on his hip, fingers leaving white pressure marks that would later turn to bruises, much like the other spots already beginning to show on his thighs.

When Kyoutani began to thrust again, Oikawa slid forward slightly on the polished wooden floors, gasping out in a loud voice that carried part of his name. The hand at his neck pushed down more as Kyoutani hunched over him, growling deep in his throat as he thrust harder into him, hips moving faster and faster with every passing second. Oikawa’s fingertips pressed into the floors, unable to get a grip on anything as Kyoutani’s pace became almost ruthless.

The words ‘ _I’m coming…!_ ’ fell from Oikawa’s lips several times, each time through a loud and breathless moan, all the while as Kyoutani kept up that insane rhythm, his hips rolling back and forth against him, thrusting hard and deep at a quick and even pace that unravelled Oikawa far quicker than he’d thought possible.

He came without touching himself that time, getting off purely from the way quick and dirty way Kyoutani fucked him hard into the floor. Kyoutani didn’t slow down as he trembled under him, back twitching and hips shaking desperately as the shockwaves of his orgasm rippled through him. If anything, it spurred him on, and Kyoutani released Oikawa’s neck in favour of tightly holding his up and angling them up a little more, continuing to thrust into him and past his prostate, the feeling of his cock just grazing against it leaving Oikawa shaking and moaning helplessly as his cock twitched and dripped with his cum.

Kyoutani was incredibly hot inside him, thick and deep as he continued to thrust, the pace leading Oikawa to believe he wasn’t yet close to his limit and he wondered if he would be made to come-dry by the time he had finished.

He didn’t have to wait long to find out. Kyoutani paused in his ungodly quick thrusting to bury himself deep in Oikawa, pulling back on his hips and raising a hand to do the same with his shoulder. He pulled Oikawa back upright to sit on his lap, and Oikawa let out a quiet, shaking sigh as Kyoutani’s hands roamed to hold his thighs up before beginning to thrust again. Oikawa could just see Kyoutani’s expression over his shoulder; his sharp eyes watched him greedily, indulged in the sight of him being fucked past his limit, a red tint to his face the longer it went on.

Oikawa’s gaze eventually fell away, the pleasure quickly returning as Kyoutani’s began to thrust against his prostate again, his body trembling and accepting him more as he remained hard, everything below his naval a sticky mess that dripped and was smeared by Kyoutani’s hands roaming and roughly gripping his thighs. Oikawa’s gaze eventually wandered lower, his face warming up as he watched Kyoutani thrusting into him, his pace quickening more than he thought possible until Oikawa’s moan was once more riddled with moans. His head rolled back to rest on Kyoutani’s shoulder, cries and moans of want and more gasped into the air while lips met at his throat and sucked roughly, leaving one last mark as Kyoutani fucked him.

A low growling noise came from his throat, heavy and weighty with his breath as Kyoutani moaned against his neck. His thrusts suddenly slowed, coming to an almost immediate halt as Oikawa felt him spasm inside him, twitching as he came. Kyoutani unconsciously moved within him, rolling his hips as trembled and growled Oikawa’s name. Oikawa’s breath hitched, the whole of his body tensing as his back arched high and he too began to shake, experiencing an orgasm without coming, his body spent and exhausted.

The world was a complete blur to Oikawa for a while. The whole of his body felt hot, the places where Kyoutani’s hands had been ached with tiny red patches that would bruise overnight. When his senses returned to him, he realised he was sitting upright against the mirror, the coldness of it all too welcome on his overheated skin. A quick glance around the room alerted him to the fact that he was suddenly alone.

He felt a little pang of disappointment in his stomach, a feeling that suddenly vanished when the studio door creaked. Oikawa looked up to see Kyoutani walking towards him, a box of tissues in his hand and looking like they hadn’t just had some rather mind-blowing sex.

“Here.” Kyoutani bent to place the box of tissues beside Oikawa. Feeling an uncomfortable stickiness on his chest and thighs, Oikawa happily took them, and fished around in his bag for the packet of cleansing wet wipes he always carried, just in case. “We should probably go soon.”

Oikawa raised a brow, smiling up at him. “Oh? Did we take that long?” It wouldn’t surprise him if it near the official lock-up time. He hadn’t exactly been keeping track of the time.

“That’s not the problem.” Kyoutani replied, voice low and awkward. When Oikawa looked back up at him while cleaning himself up, he could see the blush on his cheeks.

“So…what’s the problem, Kyouken-chan?” The nickname made his blush deepen a little and Kyoutani looked further away from Oikawa’s direction.

“The janitor gave me a nasty look before…” It took Kyoutani a while to actually say the words, and when he did, Oikawa burst out in a fit of giggles. He quickly covered his mouth when Kyoutani glared at him darkly, his face a much darker red than before.

“S-sorry…!” Oikawa quickly apologised as he stood up, pulling his pants up quickly and shaking his sweat drenched shirt a little. “You look really cute when you’re embarrassed, Kyouken-chan.”

“Shut up.” Kyoutani growled the words and he picked up his bag. He quickly turned away, storming out of the studio with a dark glare and pursed lips that was slightly undermined by the redness of his face.

Oikawa sighed and gathered his things, leaving the studio room to exit the building – and passing by the disgruntled janitor Kyoutani mentioned along the way, who indeed was rather unimpressed by whatever he had overheard. Oikawa quickly hurried past him and made his way outside, sighing heavily as the cool air touched his skin. A quick glance to the side drew his gaze to Kyoutani, who was awkwardly standing by the exit.

“Hm? What’s wrong, Kyouken-chan?” Oikawa’s gaze rolled over him, noticing the hunch in his shoulders and the way his hands fiddled with the edge of his pockets.

He was quiet for a long while before replying. “I don’t know…”

The surprised look on Oikawa’s face quickly turned soft, and a genuine smile tugged at his lips as he stepped towards him, bending his head a little to speak quietly with him.

“Are you hungry?” The question was simple and innocent, and Kyoutani looked away. Oikawa just barely noticed the way he nodded his head, understanding the suggestion. With a smile, Oikawa took a step back and clapped his hands together, beginning to ramble about the place Hanamaki had been talking about earlier.

When he glanced over his shoulder, he could see Kyoutani lagging behind, keeping close at his heels but just far away that he was out of Oikawa’s reach. The same wariness was back, but less anxious – now he was simply embarrassed, an educated guess Oikawa made when he noticed the now faint blush on his cheeks when they passed under street lights.

‘ _Ah, this is bad_ ,’ Oikawa thought as his smiled widened, ‘ _he’s really rather cute._ ’

Oikawa wondered what he would do if he asked to hold his hand, but decided against it. He’d save that for another day.

He certainly wasn’t willing to let the matter be done and dusted, not when Kyoutani was sluggishly trailing after him, looking adorably flustered, if still rather standoffish.

Nevertheless, it was cute, and Oikawa couldn’t keep from smiling about it.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious, I do have some reference videos for the dancing-scenes; the class dance routine, and also the dance Oikawa and Kyoutani do, is this sort of dance ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ewh9GfBpKc ) and the dance Kyoutani is doing by himself is this sort of dance ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8MxR-JnVxw ).


End file.
